nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble City International Airport
The Noble City International Airport is the first and largest airport in Lovia. It is situated north of Noble City in the state of Sylvania, close to the Highway 1. There are three large runways, one smaller freight runway, and two very modern terminals. It is Air Lovia's primary hub. Names and codes The official name is Noble City International Airport, but it's often referred to as Noble City Airport, Noble International or by its abbreviations, such as NCIA. Because Newhaven International Airport is abbreviated as NIA, the use of NCIA decreased and Noble City International became a more popular name. The ICAO airport code is PLNCMore information on ICAO codes. 'P' stands for the Eastern North Pacific, 'L' is for Lovia. 'NC' stands for Noble City. and the FAA code is NCI'NCI' stands for Noble City International (Airport).. The IATA airport code is the same as the FAA code. Terminals and runways , located on Terminal Two]] Terminal One Terminal One is the oldest terminal. It serves the American, Asian and Lovian airlines. There are also departure and arrival flights from the Clymene State Airport, near Sofasi, and from Newhaven International. * Lovia ** Air Lovia * Asia ** All Nippon Airways (Japan) ** Air China (China) ** Japan Airlines (Japan) * United States ** American Airlines ** Delta Air Lines ** United Airlines ** Virgin America Public facilities There are lots of shops, restaurants and bars downstairs, all tax free. On the second floor, where the people board, there are some small shops and bars too. Of course, restrooms are never far away. Terminal Two Terminal Two serves the European,Brunanter, Libertan, Adlibitan and African airlines, and is the largest and most modern terminal. * Adlibita ** Fly Adlibita ** Fly Sky * Brunant ** Nationale Luchtwegen * European Union ** Adria Airways (Slovenia) ** Aer Lingus (Ireland) ** Air France (France) ** Air Malta (Malta) ** Alitalia (Italy) ** Austrian Airlines (Austria) ** British Airways (United Kingdom) ** Brussels Airlines (Belgium) ** Finnair (Finland) ** FlyLal (Lithuania) ** Iberia (Spain) ** KLM (the Netherlands) ** LOT Polish Airlines (Poland) ** Lufthansa (Germany) ** Olympic Airlines (Greece) ** Scandinavian Airlines (Sweden, Denmark and Norway) ** TAP Portugal (Portugal) ** TAROM (Romania) * Libertas ** TWA * Africa ** Air Botswana (Botswana) ** Bellview Airlines (Nigeria) ** LAM Mozambique Airlines (Mozambique) ** TAAG Angola Airlines (Angola) ** Sudan Airways (Sudan) ** Sierra Leone Airlines (Sierra Leone) ** Atlas Blue (Morocco) ** Precision Air (Tanzania) ** Kenya Airways (Kenya) ** Air Madagascar (Madagascar) ** South African Airways (South Africa) ** Tunisair (Tunisia) ** Libyan Airlines (Libya) Public facilities This terminal is very new and modern. It was built in November 2007. There are shops and eating and drinking facilities in the central hall, but also on the second floor. There is a large check-in hall downstairs as well. The building in itself is admired by international architects and is one of the most spectacular buildings of Lovia. Runways There are three large asphalt runwaysMore information on runways. at Noble City International, plus one smaller runway used for cargo flights. There named after famous discoverers: Columbus, Maggelan, Drake and Hudson. A small list of these runways, including codenames, location, direction, use and lenght: Ground transportation The airport is easy to get to. By car when passing Transcity or on the Highway 1. Its railway station, the NCIA Station is on the Grand Interstate Railway, and so easy to reach from Newhaven, Noble City and all places connected to the Transcity Railway Station. Access to the airport The NCIA is very easy accesible. The airport can be reached from the south (Noble City, Hurbanova) and west (Train Village) using the NCIA exit on the Highway 1. From Noble City several smaller roads lead to the NCIA as well. From the north (Newhaven) it can be reached as well using the Highway 1. By train, the airport is one of the easiest reachable destinations in Lovia. Its railway station, the NCIA Station is on the Grand Interstate Railway, and so easy to reach from Newhaven, Noble City and all places connected to the Transcity Railway Station. Every half hour trains to both Newhaven and Noble City leave the station. Private operated taxis and buses are always available at the airport. References and notes See also * Air Lovia * Aviation * Clymene State Airport * Newhaven International Airport Category:Noble City International Airport